poseidoncreekfandomcom-20200213-history
Aftermath
Aftermath is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Poseidon Creek. It is also the concluding part of the Changes storyline. Loosely continuing from last episode, it shows the rebuilding of the school and the mayor of Poseidon Creek authorising the power's presence. Plot Shadow, Armour and Spark help to rebuild their school, and the mayor rallies a small mob who want to kill the heroes. Synopsis Johnny Perez sits at home watching the tv. The news then reports that there has been an incident at Poseidon Creek High. It shows three pictures of Darren Trego, Erica Blackwater and Warner Pelligrino and explains how they stopped the villains. Seeing this, Perez leaves his house and visits most of his neighbours. A number of men including Frank Reyes, Eddie Guzman and Isaac Anderson. The group march through Poseidon Creek with one common goal: kill the heroes! Shadow, Spark, and Armour are helping to rebuild Poseidon High, which they partially aided to destroy. A man is watching them from a pedastel overlooking the school on a stage. This man is Mayor Clinton Ford of Poseidon Creek. He is addressing the press, who rushed over to take a look at the wreckage of the school. He explains to them that the damage was caused by two notorious villains: Marcel Krawchuk and Pickaxe. The press take many pictures of the damage, then begin to inquire about the three superpowers. The mayor has no quote, but tells them that the heroes must meet in the Town Hall to explain what happened. Perez, Reyes, Guzman, and Anderson march through Henge Corner with talk of the heroes. Guzman believes that they destroyed the school to kill the children. Anderson then pitched in that the trio were attempting to help the rebuild. Reyes pulls out a gun and tells them he's shooting the girl first. Anderson looks horrified, whilst Guzman and Perez agree with him. Laughter fills the streets, and the four continue walking. A police van passes transporting Krawchuk and Pickaxe. Perez smiles wickedly and raises his gun. Laughter fills the street once more, along with a deafening crack. The doors of the town hall burst open, and the press surrounds the steps as Darren, Warner, and Erica step inside. They were led into the mayor's office, where Clinton sat down and folded his arms. He beckoned them to sit in the three chairs set out for them. Ford then asked for what had happened, and they burst into a story about the villains and the attack on the school. They left out what Ford begged for: how they gained their powers. They decided not to tell him, as it would draw attention to The Creek and The Voice. Ford stared at them up and down, and then he resigned his questions. The mayor then recieved a phone call from the local police station, and stood up, horrified with the news. Perez runs after the van and Pickaxe looks out of the van. Perez shoots the tires and the van topples onto it's side. Anderson looks horrified, and Guzman, despite being silent doesn't run after him. However, Reyes grabs his gun and launches after Perez. The policeman kicks open his door and attempts to climb out. He sticks his head out and asks what Perez and Reyes are doing. They smile and say it's for the greater good, that the heroes are the real villains. At that minute, the side of the van smashes open and Pickaxe climbs out first. She stands in the van and looks around at the situation. Perez shoots the cop, and he topples out of the van. The other cop jumps out with a shotgun, and Reyes shoots his hand and aims at his chest. However, in a flash of silver, a sword cuts his head off, and retracts back into a smooth, bloodless, hand. Pickaxe climbs out and is followed by Krawchuk. They begin to walk away and Pickaxe mutters a thank you. They ask the villains where they're going, and they answer "Town Hall". Mayor Ford announces that two cops have been murdered during the transport van by Pickaxe, Krawchuk and two civilians. Ford tells them that they're heading here and that they're close. That minute, a female scream echoes from outside. The doors burst open and Reyes and Perez come in armed with a pistol and an AK-47. Ford commands to put the gun down. They laugh at him and shoot his desk. Ford jumps but recovers and yells at them. Meanwhile, Armour's hand lights up and a pink shield closes over the trio and the mayor. The criminals shoot at the shield, which does not crack. A second shield closes over the trio and Ford but closer. Armour thrusts her hand forwards and the first shield smashes open and jags in at the villains. They are thrown against the wall and knocked out. Darren and Warner become Shadow and Spark and jump out of the window. They tell Armour to wait until the police take them away then join them. Next to the Exiton building in the heart of Poseidon Creek, they found Krawchuk's familiar energy blasts. They flew up and Warner grabbed Pickaxe, shouting "Round Two" in the process. The familiar spark of life coming from a buzzsaw erupted and leapt for Spark's head. He put his hand on her back and electrocuted her. She fell from the sky but recovered and transformed her feet into fans. She flew up and grabbed Spark around the neck. His entire body sparks up, and she is knocked into unconsciousness. She drops and Spark chases after her. A pink dial is thrown between them and grows into a bubble, which captures Pickaxe. Armour flies past and heads for Darren and Krawchuk. Suddenly, Pickaxe cuts through the bubble and falls to the ground. Spark is too late and can't save her. He rejoins the fight and chases after Krawchuk. Darren thrusts his fist out and shadows leap from his veins and wrap around Krawchuk's foot. He slices through it and speeds up his escape. He manages to get away. Darren curses and the trio return to the Town Hall. The police had captured and imprisoned Perez and Reyes. Guzman had had a nervous breakdown and had not left his house since then. Anderson had been horrified but was going around his daily lifestyle. The heroes were celebrated as heroes and they retreated to Poseidon Creek. They confronted the Voice and she told them she was proud and hoped they would continue like this. They agree to, and leave the Creek to practice. Underneath, unbeknownst to them, there is a man watching from under the water at the base and the Creek, holding the name tag reading Fergason, Cliff. He smiles and walks away into the depths of the water, and the angler fish glides past the wreckage of the Handt Submarine. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1